


you're my one king daddy (and I'm your little queen)

by outofaith



Series: I will love you ('til the end of time) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Frat Boy Liam, Frat Boy Niall, Harry Styles Has a Daddy Kink, Harry in Panties, M/M, Sugar Daddy Louis, i adore this tag lmao, the author is not sorry for the lack of smut but is dying to write some, zayn just wants some coffee, ziam but just for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: Harry is a frat boy who everyone loves and Louis is his sugar daddy.





	you're my one king daddy (and I'm your little queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this story because I fell in love with an AU I saw on Tumblr forever ago. Also, I'm a sucker for Harry calling Louis "Daddy" and couldn't help myself.  
> The AU is from @princessyles  
> Catch me on Tumblr! @outofaith

The thing about Harry was that he didn’t particularly cared about what people thought about him. That being said, he couldn’t care less, actually, he wasn’t even aware of the rumours about him that went around campus.

 

The University of Stanford was quite big, which meant that greek life was also very proeminent. Harry’s frat was very well known for the big parties and charity works and Harry was deeply involved with it. He was well known around campus as the leader of their charity works, always organizing something or another. Currently, he was working with a local kennel so they could organize a big adoption event before the end of the term.

 

So, yeah, Harry guessed people were aware of him and he didn’t particulary care, was quite happy with the amount of friends he made thanks to that.

 

Harry’s brothers liked to tease him about the fact that he never dated anyone and, instead of picking up the boys and girls that flirted with him on parties or when they were at some bar, he just smiled and told them that, sorry, he wasn’t really looking for company, was just there for a good time.

 

Obviously, living at a frat house with forty-something other boys was fun and all and even though Harry was friends with all of them, he had his best friends among them.

 

There was Liam, the president, and Niall, who always seemed to be in charge of getting them booze and organizing the parties. Also, there was Zayn, Liam’s boyfriend. They met during sophomore year when Liam was too hungover to see where he was going and basically sleepwalked right into Zayn, making said boy spill his coffee with way too much espresso shots for that time of the semester – maybe, it was finals period after all – all over their books. Liam had been mortified and Zayn was too tired to even argue or tell Liam off. Liam offered to buy Zayn another atrocity, that’s how he called Zayn’s venti americano with seven espresso shots and so much sugar he was sure Zayn would get cavities within the hour. They ended up making out near the encyclopedia section of the library. Harry found them asleep against a big pile of books. He still has the picture saved on his phone so he can show it to their families on their wedding day.

 

Harry’s life, in short, was pretty good. He had great friends, was on the process of writing his thesis and get his degree on english literature so he could go on and get his masters and, above all, he had his love sending him a good morning text so they could be sure that Harry would be smiling during the rest of the day.

 

You see, Harry wasn’t a particularly private person, he liked, however, the feeling of keeping his happinnes just for him for a little while longer.

 

It was no secret to anyone that Harry was not straight. He was part of the LGBTQIA club and could always be found on rallies and such. While he was quite fond of tight jeans, flannel shirts and basic tees, he was also a big fan of nail polish and even indulged on the occasional mascara.

 

It was quite hard to dislike Harry, that was a known fact. One had to make a big effort and, even then, would not be able to achieve success on their crusade. Harry was just magnetic. He was always smiling, his laugh was adorable, he had dimples, he cared about others and always made sure to be kind to everyone.

 

His friends were fond of him, even if they did groan and roll their eyes everytime he told a joke, it wasn’t really their fault, Harry’s jokes were absolutely awful. Still, they always ended up laughing, if only because it was almost impossible not to smile around Harry, not when he looked so happy, with his eyes twinkling and dimples deep on his cheeks.

 

So, while Harry was the epitome of boy, he was also the literal definition of nice and friendly and likable.

 

It was the end of the term, near spring break, when Harry’s brothers started to wonder what had Harry so giddy and giggly. They did a little digging and Niall got fed up with the mistery and asked Harry during a game of Fifa, when most of the brothers were milling around the living room.

 

Harry’s smile was blinding when he answered. “My love is coming to get me so we can spend spring break together”.

 

And, okay, what? That was big news! Huge news! The boys looked at him curiously and asked many questions. What was their name? Why didn’t they know them? Which uni did they attend?

 

Harry giggled, honest to God, giggled and shrugged a bit, not giving anything away. “They’re a bit private, it’s all.”

 

And that was that. Life went on. Classes and finals and so many papers due the same date that none of them actually had any time to think or wonder about Harry and his secretive lover. Until the last day of the term, that was.

 

It was a clear day, sun bright and sky blue and the frat had organized a barbecue with some of their friends and the girls from the sorority that always helped out with their charities.

 

People were talking and laughing, there was good music, beer and some fruity drink that only the bravest of them all were actually daring to try.

 

Harry, however, was nowhere to be seen. His friends were a bit worried, after all, when was Harry ever absent from a party?

 

He showed up a bit later, with a a leather bag over his shoulder and a suitcase by his side. He was clad much the same as the other days. Black skinny jeans, chelsea boots, a black tee and a red flannel over it, a black snapback turned backwards atop of his curls.

 

He was, for lack of a better word, glowing. The same bashful smile that had been present for the past few weeks decorating his face and Zayn swore to who cared to listen that Harry was, in fact, blushing everytime he got a new text.

 

It was Liam who, this time, approached him to ask why did Harry had his bags already packed if they were only leaving on the next day.

 

“My love is coming to get me today, Li, should be here anytime now.”

 

Well, that explained it, Liam guessed as he nodded and offered Harry a drink. It was with a smile and a twinkle in his eye that Harry declined, perhaps he shouldn’t drink right before catching a plane, it made him feel a bit woozy.

 

Just as Niall was starting to seriously wonder if Harry wasn’t going to combust or something from the amount of blushing he was doing, a sleek, expensive sports car rolled around and stopped right in front of the frat house. It was an exclusive edition, someone said when they got a good look on the silver Bugatti Veyron.

 

A man stepped out of it. Gray slacks, a white shirt, a gray jacket and a tan overcoat. A carefully done quiff and neatly trimmed beard making his face look sharp and angular. He walked around the car and leaned back against it. With his hands deep inside his pockets, his ankles crossed and shades covering his eyes, he looked expensive and, to be quite honest, out of place in the middle of a frat party.

 

There was a bit of a hush. People pretending they weren’t looking and some openly checking out the older man who probably had enough money to make sure none of them were in debt ever again.

 

So, considering that everyone was whispering to each other and the music, while loud, was not actually deafening, it wasn’t really hard to hear when Harry suddenly rushed to the man with a loud squeal of “Daddy!”

 

Well, wasn’t that surprising.

 

“Hi princess.” Louis smiled so, so fond and endeared, while he spinned Harry in the air and kissed him on his nose, his cheeks and finally his lips. “I missed you.”

 

He set Harry down once again, Louis’ arms firm around the small waist and his hands resting on the back pockets of the too-tight jeans. “Everyone is staring, angel.” He said so just Harry would be able to listen.

 

“I don’t really care, Daddy.” Harry giggled and Louis grinned.

 

A tall, bulky man made his way through the big group of uni students and picked up Harry’s bags, putting them inside a black car and speeding out of sight.

 

“Are you ready to go, then?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, a big smile splitting his face. “Well, then by all means, let’s go to the airport. I’ve been dying to see your reaction to Bali’s sunset.” Louis said with a smile, opening the door of the car and gesturing for Harry to get inside.

 

Harry looked from the corner of his eye to his friends, all of whom were looking at them with barely concealed shock.

 

Harry, as per usual, couldn’t care less. He didn’t care if everyone knew now that he had a boyfriend, or that his boyfriend was older than him. Didn’t care if they all knew he was basically a sugar baby. After all, he loved his Daddy.

 

And he was pretty sure that his Daddy was going to love to take off the pretty pair of panties he had under his tight jeans. He hoped he would do it with his teeth.


End file.
